


Tall Like A Mountain

by Jillflur



Series: Smoll and toll [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin is a small bean, Gavin is bad at feelings, M/M, Nines is a little shit and likes to make Gavin blush, RK900's name is Nines, he just wants to be tall, humping, masturbating in the evidence room, pining gavin, small Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Gavin is small. Like, really small (okay maybe he is exaggerating). There were times when he felt like a dwarf next to the mountain tall android. He hated it… now, only his cock has to agree with him too. Damn androids.Three times in which Gavin felt like a small bean next to his favorite android.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another 900Gavin fic!  
> This time it will be pretty short! But there will be hot stuff in the last chapter!

The first time, he has it breathe nearly knocked out of him.

It was a normal morning at the DPD. The birds are singing outside the window, no wait that is Tina humming some popular pop song under her breath. The sun shone on his face brightly, ah no that is the flickering light above him. And Gavin felt refreshed and ready to work for the next few hours!

Haha…

Right, that’s the coffee running through his veins. He felt high on coffee. Maybe he was high? How much coffee did he drink already? 9 cups? Or 11?

Gavin looked down to his empty cup. He needed more coffee. He felt like he didn’t sleep for the past two days. Oh, right! _He didn’t!!!_

Gavin sighed loudly, running a hand across his face, feeling the rough stopple’s of his beard. He needed to shave. He also needed a shower and a warm bed (and maybe a hug if he is honest to himself). He didn’t dare to look into a mirror, already knowing that he looked like a corpse, maybe worse.

If only the stupid case would solve itself, then he could go home and sleep for the next ten years. But no, even after a week the bastard was still on the loose, hurting innocent androids. Not even his partner, the superfast computer on legs, has any leads on the guy. They only knew that it was a male and most likely human. The guy was a pro, not leaving any traces behind on the crime scene. Gavin needed to find the bastard, before he hurt another android.

Gritting his teeth, he ruffled his messy hair. His brain was a mess. He felt dizzy and tired and he was sure that he would fall over if he tried to stand up. But that didn’t stop him from getting another coffee, Gavin was a stubborn bastard after all.

Gavin heard his bones crack loudly while he stood up. Groaning all the way to the break room, he stopped next to the coffee machine. He put his favorite cup (the one with the cat paws on it that Tina gave him on his birthday last year) under the coffee machine before pushing the button almost on autopilot. But the familiar sound of coffee pouring into his cup didn’t came. He looked down at the machine, only now noticing that the machine was out of coffee beans.

Nice…

Clicking his tongue, he opened the cabinets under him, looking for his favorite coffee beans, which he bought himself (the one that Fowler bought taste like warm shit on the sidewalk). He looked into the empty cabinet, the only thing in it a dead fly in the corner.

Great! Just fucking great!

Banging the cabinets closed, he opened the ones above him. Or he tried to. He almost couldn’t reach the freaking cabinet. He has to stand on his tiptoes, like some five years old. It wasn’t the first time in which Gavin felt small, like really small. Or maybe the cabinets were just hanging to high, yeah… that must be it.

Cursing under his breath, he leaned his hand on the counter. He grabbed the handle and swung open the cabinet. He grinned proudly, when he saw his favorite coffee beans in the corner of the cabinet. He only saw the corner of the packaging, the bag laying in the corner of the cabinet. There was no way he would be able to reach the bag with his high.

The detective growled darkly, he wouldn’t give up now! He looked around the breakroom, checking if anyone was watching him. Relived that no one was around, he slowly climbed onto the counter. Steadying himself, he carefully reached into the cabinet. Unfortunately he couldn’t look into the cabinet from his position, so he had to feel around for the familiar plastic bag. He groaned triumphantly when he felt the plastic bag under his fingers. Gripping it tightly he tried to jump down from the counter quickly before someone saw him. But when tried to jump down, his foot slipped under him causing the surprised detective to fall down the slippy counter.

Before he fell face down on the cold, hard ground, two strong arms slipped around his waist, steadying him. Gavin breath hitched, he quickly looked up but all he saw was a muscled chest and a familiar black shirt.

“Nines…” he grumbled to the chest. The chest breathed in, faster than usual.

The fingers on his hips tightened slightly, “Detective, if you don’t mind, I would like to point out that it is really dangerous to climb up on furniture. People, especially humans tend to miscalculate the high.”

The detective didn’t dare to look up from the (very nice) looking chest. His face was burning and the sudden tumble made him feel dizzy, “Shut up, toaster. I do what I want.”

“That’s the thing which worries me the most. You rather do everything on your own instead of asking for help.” The android finally let go of to pick up the fallen bag of coffee beans. Gavin watched him, finally looking the android in the eyes. He noticed the yellow LED on Nines temple, “Are you hurt anywhere, Gavin?”

Gavin looked away again, “No! Now let me alone already!” he walked around the android, not at all looking at the LED, which finally turned a calming blue again.

“That’s good,” the android called after the grumpy detective. Gavin ignored the machine, instead concentrating on walking back to his desk without falling over because of his lack of sleep. If only he had his coffee...

He sat down at his desk, crossing his arms and closing his tired eyes. He didn’t know how much time passed when a coffee was placed in front of him suddenly. He looked down at the dark liquid dumbly, his brain needing time to catch up with the sudden turn of events.

Did he sleepwalk, and made himself a cup of coffee?

Something moved next to him. Only now, did he notice the tall shadow looming over him. He blinked up at his partner.

“I made your coffee.”

“Yeah… I can see that…”

No one said anything. Gavin didn’t look away from the pleased android. The bastard looked like he just helped a small kitten from drowning in a cold lake. The last time Gavin checked, he was pretty sure that he wasn’t a small helpless kitten.

“You should drink it. It is still warm.” Nines gestured to the cup in front of him. Gavin still didn’t take his eyes from the android. At this point, he was just too tired to move his eyes (that was all!).

“Yeah…” Gavin mumbled back dumbly. He felt like an idiot.

Someone snickered behind them and Gavin didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was. Fucking Tina, making fun of him again. Not that he could hold it against her, he felt like a real mess right now. And the tall, gorgeous android next to him didn’t help his tired brain to catch up with him.

With shaking hands, he gripped the cup, slowly gulping down the hot liquid. He groaned under his breath, relieved to finally consume his much-needed coffee.

He sure as hell, will never climb on a counter again (or any furniture).


	2. The cat food is to high up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has some problems reaching the cat food.

The next time he felt like the smallest bean on earth, has been on a sunny Wednesday. Wait, cross that, it has been raining like hell on that day. Like, God was angry with him and decided to piss down on him. Because of that, Gavin had to search for the next best shelter, which happened to be the small convenient store he always went to, to buy his cats their favorite food. The little bastards were really picky.

He walked into the familiar store, the cashier greeting him when she recognized the grumpy detective.

“A real storm out there.” She mumbled next to him, while she watched the detective trying to dry his wet face with the sleeves of his green hoody. It didn’t really work. His clothes were wet, like he just stepped out of the shower… with his clothes on… not like he ever did that…

Gavin looked at his favorite cashier, “Beth, do you have a towel I can use? I feel like a wet dog.”

“More like a wet kitten,” the dark haired woman mumble, ignoring the death stare, “Wait here, I will be right back!” she walked into a small room behind her, her curly hair bouncing slightly.

Gavin walked around the store while waiting for Beth to come back. He walked into the pet food aisle, looking for the cat food he always bought for his two angels. He looked up, of course it was at the highest shelf. God really want to see him suffer.

Standing up on his tiptoes, he tried to reach for the familiar cans, but his finger didn’t quit reach them. He looked around the aisle, looking for something to climb on but he didn’t see anything useful. Grumbling he tried to reach for the cans once more.

He could hear the bells jingling over the door of the store. Ignoring the annoying sound, he concentrated on finally reaching the damned cans. Not caring if anyone was watching him, he began to jump up and down to reach the cat food. But the cans were to high stacked, and he couldn’t grab one of the lower ones without the can-tower collapsing on him.

He really didn’t want a head injury.

Suddenly a pale hand reached up to the cans. The person could reach the cans without problem, making Gavin feel stupid and small (two things he really didn’t like). Gavin turned around, ready to yell at the bastard for making him feel awkward. He stopped when he saw the familiar, emotionless (but kind of not) face.

“Nines?!” Gavin looked his partner up and down. The android was wet, most likely from the heavy rain outside. Why was the android here? It was a rather secluded place, ten minutes away from the police department.

“Hello, Gavin.” Nines said. He held up the can to Gavin. Gavin looked down at the cat food, he really wanted to knock the can out of Nines’ hands but he didn’t want Beth do be angry at him for ruining the floor. He reluctantly took the can.

“What are you doing here, tincan?” Gavin watched the android pick up another can, and another, and another. Gavin quickly grabbed the cans the android held out to him.

Nines didn’t look at him, still picking up cans without stopping, “I was looking for you because we have another case. Since you weren’t at the department I looked for you at the places you most likely visited during this time.” The android held out another can. Gavin looked at the android, noticing the wet puddle forming beneath the android. The android was dripping, how long did he walk around the city?

“Are you telling me, that you walked around the city looking for me?” Gavin yelled at the android. He held the cans tightly against his chest, while studying the android with a worried frown.

Nines tilted his head, LED blinking yellow for a moment, “Yes. I also were quite worried about you. It’s not healthy for a human to walk outside while it rains. You could get sick.” Nines was still holding out the can.

“I should say that to you!” he yelled, blushing slightly, “Y-You were the one looking for me for hours while it storms outside!” he stepped closer to the android.

Nines' LED didn’t stop spinning yellow, “I… Gavin, I’m an android. I can’t feel cold or get sick.” The android said slowly as if Gavin was a small child, “This is also the first place I went to. I walked outside for maximal 11 minutes.”

Fuuuuck, he felt so stupid. He completely forgot about Nines not being… completely human. A bright blush traveled up Gavin’s face. He stuttered incorrectly under his breath, not knowing how to reply to his smug partner.

Suddenly, Nines leaned forward causing the embarrassed detective to nearly let go of the cans, “Thank you for being worried about my health, Gavin” the android whispered into his ear, breath ghosting over his skin. Gavin had to bit his lip to hold back the moan, which wanted to slip out.

His eyes fixed on Nines’ chest but the view of Nines’ wet clothes outlining his well-defined muscles didn’t help him to calm down one bit. He was sure that the android could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. The creepy android always knew when Gavin felt angry, embarrassed or sad.

Gavin felt the warmth of Nines’ hand over his head. The android hand hovering over his wet hair, not yet touching him. Gavin breathe hitched, waiting for the android to finally touch him. He wanted to feel his touch on his skin and-

“Hey, detective I found a towel. It’s a bit old but I hope- Oh.” Gavin looked up when he heard the familiar voice of the cashier. Right, Beth. “Did I… interrupt something? I can wait for you at the desk…”

“NO!”

“Yes.”

Gavin looked at the android angrily. Face turning red when he saw the android’s smug expression. The bastard was enjoying his embarrassment!

Growling like a wounded animal, Gavin grabbed the can in Nines’ hand. He quickly walked to Beth, ignoring the amused android following him, “I- We are not doing anything! Now give me that damn towel so I can dry my hair!”

The next few weeks, Gavin avoided the little convenient store like a plague. His cats weren’t happy with him and Beth grinned at him smugly when she saw the detective the next time.

It’s an understatement, to say that Gavin wanted to throttle his partner for embarrassing him in his favorite store.


	3. Never to short to reach your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, already. How sad :<

The next time Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted to murder the android or jump his bones. In the end, his cock literally decided for him.

Gavin felt good. Like really good.

The weather was nice, or so he thinks, he couldn’t look outside but in his head, the sun shone brightly. Right now, Gavin was looking closely at his phone. He had a wide grin on his face, while looking at the pictures he took of his two cats this morning. They were just too cute, wiggling on the ground while playing with their toys, but they were also little bastards. The picture showed his orange cat, Pumpkin, laying on his green hoody and his black cat, Witch, curling around him.

He almost didn’t want to go to work, wanting to watch his cats sleep for a little while longer.

He jumped slightly in his seat when a dark voice spoke up behind him, “I should visit you again. I really miss Pumpkin and Witch.”

Gavin jerked around, “I told you not to do that! Do you want me to have a heart attack?!” Gavin yelled at his partner.

“Instead of lazing around you could start working, detective.” The android said, his hands clapped behind his back. He looked as professional as always, no cloth out of place or wrinkled. Stupid, perfect android.

Gavin glanced up at the cold, blue eyes, “Can you give me five minutes of peace? It’s still ass-a-clock in the morning. I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you, asshole…” Gavin turned around, quickly grapping his coffee and drinking it before any more embarrassing words could come out of his mouth.

He almost spit out the dark liquid when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The next moment he felt a hot breath on his ear, “Come down to the evidence room in five minutes, I have something to show you…” Nines whispered into his ear before walking away.

Gavin stared after the tall android, coffee dripping out from the corners of his mouth. His hands were shaking, and he his face felt like it was on fire.

What the fuck just happened!?  
Why did the dipshit whisper to him as if they were sharing a dirty secret?!

And what the fuck does the android wants to show him?!

Gavin felt his heart beat quickly in his chest, sweat dripping down his neck as if he just ran a marathon. Oh god, he wasn’t ready for this. He looked at the clock, three minutes left.

Maybe he will just ignore Nines’ words and just remain at his desk. Ha! The asshole would deserve it! He always orders him around like a fucking servant while calling him names and making him feel stupid… or so it was in the beginning. When was the last time, Nines made fun of Gavin or the other way around? Gavin couldn’t remember.

They didn’t even had any serious fights for the past three month, only harmless banters, here and there.

They also met after work almost every day, and sometimes (more often than not) Nines would come over to Gavin’s apartment and they would eat together (more like, Nines cooking and watching Gavin eat).  
They also went grocery shopping together and sometimes (always) Nines would accompany Gavin to a bar and watch over the human while he drank with Tina and her girlfriend.

It is… it is almost like a double date…

Gavin put his face into his hands by the sudden realization.

Are they dating? Did he love Nines?

Stupid question!  
Of course n-….

Maybe… but that wasn’t important!

Gavin wanted to die. Somehow, he and Nines, kind of, started dating, or maybe not, and Gavin was reading too much into it. After all, he never kissed Nines.

Wait… There was that one time he was drunk…. Okay, and the other time too but that didn’t mean anything, right? Right!? He was drunk at the time, after all. Maybe, Nines didn’t even want to kiss him.

Gavin breathed in deeply. He could just ask Nines but he couldn’t do that! He couldn’t just walk over to the android and ask: _“Hey Nines! Are we dating? I know that you sleep at my place and maybe or maybe not we kissed two times, and we also go on kind of dates, so I just wanted to ask if we are dating!”_

Yeah, he sure as hell couldn’t do that!

He looked to the clock again. 7 minutes already passed, he needed to follow Nines or the android would be angry with him again, and he really didn’t want to piss off the killer machine. Sighing, he slowly walked towards the evidence room, trying to look for someone or something to get him out of this situation. Maybe he could go to Tina and ask her to take a smoke outside… Wait, he quit two month ago (because of Nines). Well, fuck.

He stopped in front of the closed door. He should just act normal, after all there was no indication that Nines really wanted to do something with him. Maybe he just wanted to show him some evidence about their latest case or ask him something about it.

Finishing his pep talk, he carefully opened the heavy door. The android stood in the middle of the room, hands behind his back. He was looking at the evidence in front of him, his LED spinning a bright yellow on his temple, “You are three minutes and 20 seconds late, Gavin” Nines said without turning around.

Gavin really wanted to punch the bastard.

“Missed me?”

Nines didn’t answer him but Gavin saw his shoulders stiffen. He walked over to the tall android, stopping a few feet away him. His heart was beating like crazy inside his chest, his body heating up, waiting for the android to say or do something. He felt like a fucking schoolgirl on prom night.

“Please come closer, Gavin” Nines said, still not turning around.

Gavin stepped next to the android not daring to look up at the machine. He really wanted Nines to touch him right now. Maybe the android really wanted to do something dirty in the evidence room. Gavin wouldn’t be against it. It almost scared him how much he wanted the android to just fuck him on the next best surface.

“Gavin…”

Gavin closed his eyes, waiting for the android to touch him.

“There is this piece of evidence I want you to take a closer look at.”

The world stopped around Gavin. He opened his eyes and stared motionless at the dark floor beneath him. He felt really stupid. Of course, the android didn’t want to be alone with him to do some… dirty stuff with him. Like always, Gavin read too much into the situation, ending with him feeling utterly embarrassed and hurt.

They never even talked about the kisses they shared when Gavin was drunk. He should just forget about it, like Nines. After all, if the android liked him in any way, he would have tried to make a move long ago.

Even though, Gavin knew that they weren’t dating (it was only a nice dream), he is still felt disappointed.

“What evidence?” Gavin said in a hollow voice. He really wanted to run out of the room, far away. Somewhere the android couldn’t find him. He also wanted to hug his cats. He wouldn’t even mind getting all the fur in his mouth.

His partner pointed to a small piece, and Gavin slowly walked to the white wall. His eyes stared through the small metal piece, not really looking at it. No one said anything while Gavin stared dumbly at the thing. After a few seconds, Nines spoke up behind him.

“Gavin, is something wrong?” Nines dared to ask him. The fucking android didn’t even realize what was going on with the grumpy detective.

Gavin grit is teeth, “Nothing…” Gavin reached up to the evidence wanting to pull it from the wall to take a closer look at it but it was too far up, his hands barely making contact with it. Before he could start a fight with the unmoving object, he suddenly felt Nines’ firm chest pressing into his back.  His breath hitched when he felt the android’s strong, firm muscles. He watched Nines hand reach out for the object pulling it from the white wall for the detective.

He shuddered when he felt Nines’ breathe on his exposed neck, “You shouldn’t touch important evidence without glove…” the android breathed over his ear.

Gavin moved his head away, closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the android expression, “Why do you have to do this?”

He couldn’t take it anymore. The mixed signals from the android were driving him crazy. One moment, Nines wouldn’t even notice his fucking face if it were directly in front of him, the next, he would be all over the detective touching him and whispering stupidly hot stuff into his ear.

He felt Nines’ chest leaving his back, Gavin already missing the android’s warmth, “I don’t understand…”

Without warning, Gavin turned around fixing the android with a dark look. He grabbed Nines’ reticules CiberLife jacket, pushing the android back slightly, “Why do you have to touch me like this?!”

Nines’ LED pulsed red for a second before turning a disturbed yellow.

“Are you making fun of me? Leading me on and playing with my feelings, like some doll! I should have never kissed you back then! Asshole!” Gavin let go of the white jacket. He looked away quickly, when he saw Nines’ hurt expression.

Nines took a step closer to the human, trying to meet his eyes but the detective turned around. The android sighed, “I only wanted to give you some distance.”

Gavin moved his head around, almost breaking his neck in the process, “Distance?! What the fuck are you talking about?” Since when did he tell the android to keep his fucking distance?! If it were up to Gavin, he would be sitting in the androids lap right now!

Nines raised an eyebrow, “…you didn’t seem to like affection very much. It has been three weeks since we started dating and you kissed me. You never made any indication that you wanted to kiss me again. Maybe, I didn’t analyze your behavior right-“

“Wait! Wait! Wait! D-dating?!” Gavin blushed brightly, “Since when are we dating?!” Gavin pointed between them agitated.

Nines stared at the detective darkly, hovering over the small detective like a tall, unmoving mountain, “Are you telling me that you don’t remember? The night we kissed, at the bar.” his LED cirled like a storm.

Gavin scratched his cheek, averting his eyes from the android. He could almost see the dark aura coming from his partner, “I-I remember the k-kiss! But I was really drunk that night! I don’t remember that you asked me out!”

“You asked me out, Gavin. We are dating since two weeks, three days, ten hours, five minutes and 32 seconds.”

“I don’t need the exact number, tincan! And there is no way _I_ was the one asking _you_ out!”

Nines move closer to the detective smiling dangerously, “If you want, I can reply our conversation. I saved it for later reference.”

“W-what the fuck?! NO!” Gavin didn’t even want to know what the android mean with ‘reference’.

Gavin put his head in his hands, trying to hide his bright blush without success. He wanted to be swallowed by the ground, and never return. He felt like a total idiot (nothing new there). How could he forget something so important? He will never drink again with Tina and her crazy girlfriend!

Gavin stiffened when he felt Nines’ hand in his hair. The perfect fingers slowly moved through his locks, “I will show you the footage one day,” the android moved closer, leaning his forehead against Gavin’s, “You were really cute that night. Blushing, and whining about how much you love my stupid face.”

Gavin blush deepened, if that was even possible, “Oh God… stop talking…”

“You were also very vocal about how much you like my ‘stupid-deep voice’ and my ‘hot like cheetos’ chest, I still don’t understand what you mean by that.” Nines continued as if he didn’t hear Gavin.

the human glared darkly at the android between his fingers. When he saw the android open his mouth again (to talk about more embarrassing shit Gavin said that night), he quickly covered Nines' mouth with both hands. He felt Nines’ hair brush against his forehead, tangling with his own.

Nines’ lips grazed against his fingers, causing the detective to take in a deep breath. Oh, how he wanted these lips to be on his own. They felt really soft... and smooth... Nines muttered something but Gavin couldn’t understand the tincan with his hands still covering his mouth. He grinned at the android, “Oh no! You are not going to talk anymore shit about that night.”

Nines stared dumbly at him before he suddenly licked his fingers. Gavin blushed brightly and pulled his wet hands away from the android, as if burned, “What the phuck! D-Don’t do that, Nines!” he whined while wiping off the spit on his hoody. Was that even spit?

The android watched the grumpy detective for a moment, before he decided to finally devour the tasty price in front of him.

Gavin glanced up, when he noticed Nines’ form hovering over him, caging him in. The shorter man blushed at their proximity, taking a few steps away from the tall android. Nines followed the man, only stopping when his back touched the wall behind him. Gavin’s heart stuttered when he realized that the android successfully cornered him against the cold wall. He nervously looked up to Nines, “W-what?” Gavin didn’t like how his voice broke in the middle.

Nines remained silent, pressing both his hands on the wall, not giving the short detective any way out.

Why didn’t the android talk? Did he say something wrong? The silence is suffocating him, and their close proximity didn’t help him to calm down either.

Gavin let out an embarrassing moan when the android legs pressed against his groin.

Okay.

Okay.

He didn’t expect _that_.

Gavin held a hand on his mouth, trying to stifle the embarrassing sounds that wanted to escape. The android slowly began to move his thigh against his clothed erection.

“N-Nines?! W-wait-“ Gavin moaned. Nines’ mouth is pressing against his jawline and a familiar hand is groping clumsily at his ass. Gavin wiggled against the hand, moving his head to the side to give the android more room to work with. Nines tongue immediately moved down his neck before biting the reddish skin softly.

He’s not fully hard just yet, but Nines is close, warm and tall and pressing against his body. Gavin leaned against Nines’ shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent, which never failed to calm him down. The android bit his ear softly before whispering softly, “Do you really want to stop?”

Gavin panted, wiggling against Nines, “A-are you stupid?” is all Gavin says before he hides his head in Nines’ neck. He rather feels than hears Nines’ chuckle, the soft vibration traveling through Gavin’s body.

Nines should smile more.

Nines’ hand slips underneath the waistband of his pants, down into his boxer briefs, his fingers brushing against his half-hard cock. Gavin grits his teeth when Nines’ squeezes his dick and rubs the head with his thumb. Gavin head a hard time concentration on anything but Nines’ hand running over his erection, squeezing his hot dick softly. Gavin groaned, arching his back.

Nines is pressing open-mouthed kisses to Gavin’s neck, his other hand running up his waist, till he reached his soft nipples. He squeezed the right one, running his thumb over it until the little pink knob hardened. Gavin moaned his partner’s name softly, his lips moving over Nines’ warm skin.

His hands gripped his CyberLife jacket tightly when Nines suddenly moved up his leg, “N-Nines?!” he squeaked, his feet barely touching the ground.

“Don’t worry I have you.” Nines said, his voice shaking barely.

Gavin wiggled against Nines, rocking softly against Nines outstretched leg, his cock throbbed with arousal in his pants. His dick decided to follow its own will and just stopped listening to his brain altogether. Gavin felt so fucking embarrassed, humping Nines’ leg like a teenager.  
Nines’ hands moved to his waist, supporting his weight, and rubbing slow circles on his soft, sensitive skin.

Gavin moved his hands up to Nines’ neck. He was getting tighter, his thrusts a little harder. Gavin whimpered, and barely kept himself from collapsing against the android. Nines‘ eyes closed, he moved one hand up to Gavin’s neck, squeezing it slightly. Gavin moaned under his touch, humping his leg harder.

Nines moved his lips over Gavin’s sensitive ear.

“Come.” It was all Gavin needed, his mouth open as he fucked himself back down, hard, and came, legs and arms trembling. They stayed like that for a few moments, Gavin breathing raggedly as Nines rubbed his back softly.

Slowly, Nines moved his leg back down, still holding his trembling lover against his chest.

“So-sorry” Gavin muttered when he saw the wet spot on Nines’ pants. Did he really just fuck the android’s leg like a dog in heat?

Nines looked down at his adorable partner, stroking his messy hair lovingly, “I don’t mind it, it’s yours after all. Maybe you can lick it clean when we are home.”

Gavin blushed, averting his eyes, “S-shut up! Why the hell did I start dating the biggest asshole on earth?!”

Nines didn’t stop stroking his hair, smirking at his blushing lover, “So we are dating officially?”

Gavin’s eyes widen and he quickly turned his head away from the android, “Y-yeah! You are stuck with me from now on! Do you have a problem with that…?” he glanced at the android.

Nines leaned down, taking Gavin’s shin in one hand, “Of course not” he kissed the detective passionately, biting his lip. Gavin moaned, his lips parting slightly under Nines’ demanding tongue. The android quickly shoved his tongue into his partner’s mouth, exploring the inside of Gavin’s mouth with his tongue, mapping out each surface. Gavin turned putty in his hands, his hands moving up to Nines’ neck, gripping his neck tightly and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Nines parted their lips, kissing Gavin on the forehead before moving away slightly. They stayed like this for a moment.

“I love you.” Nines said breathlessly, kissing Gavin’s forehead once more.

Gavin blushed brightly, swatting Nines’ hand away from his hair. He took several steps away from the smirking android.

“W-whatever,” Gavin turned around, walking towards the door, “Let’s go home already, you owe me dinner, dipshit.”

“Of course.” Nines said, “I will make your favorite.” He followed the detective.

Gavin stopped in front of the closed door his hand gripping the doorknob tightly, “I-I-I loveyoutoo, dipshit!” Gavin quickly opened the door and rushed outside.

Nines LED pulsed orange for a second before turning a calm blue. He closed his eyes, smiling sweetly. Adjusting his jacket, he followed his favorite human home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I'm thanking everyone for reading my fic! I hope you all enjoyed the short but hot chapter!


End file.
